Love is all I can give you
by Lokxx
Summary: Hermione Granger, alongside with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, is coming back to Hogwarts for their last year. What wasn't expected was Draco Malfoy's returning to Hogwarts too. They start getting to know each other... (the full summary is inside)
1. Chapter 1

Love is all I can give you

Summary:

Hermione Granger, alongside with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, is coming back to Hogwarts for their last year. What wasn't expected was Draco Malfoy's returning to Hogwarts too, his mistakes were forgiven , and he's back to finish his education and to integrate the magical world as an adult, a free man who no longer has to take orders from he's father or the Dark Lord, he is finally free. He didn't expect to become the Head Boy along side with Hermione Granger, he didn't expect to share the same common room and fall deeply in love with her. Yes she is now a free women, things between her and Ron didn't work out so she is looking for the real thing, a men that can sweep her of her feet, someone who could love her from who she is, someone like Draco Malfoy.

They go through a rough path but they start to get to know each other, and find that they have many things in common, and that they are right for each other, and that maybe those feelings were there all along.

They have to face prejudice from friends, parents, and the world just to be together, they have to show the world that people can change, when the life circumstances change and when love comes into the picture. Love it's what they have to fight for and love it's all they have left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger was not just some muggle born, or mudblood like some used to call her, now she was one piece of the famous golden trio, alongside with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she was more than a bookworm, a know it all, she was part of the saviours of the magical world, and that was too much for her.

She didn't want her face on the Daily Prophet or in the magical gossip magazines, she wanted her anonymous life back, she would like to walk through the streets without being pulled to the side, just so someone could thank her for helping Harry Potter safe the world. She didn't want her break up with Ron to be in the front cover of the Daily Prophet has the breakup of the year, and the context being made of lies. Yes, she and Ron had broke up, but not for the reasons they stated. They said that she was too arrogant or and that he cheated on her, the one that she loved the most was when they said that she was in love with Harry Potter and that Ron had found out and decided to leave her for Luna Lovegood.

Yes, Ron is dating Luna Lovegood, but the truth is really simple, when they started dating they came to realize that the bickering was not sexual frustration, was in fact different opinions in life, and what they felt for each other was brotherly affection. The kiss in the middle of the war, was really passionate but it was an "I'm going to die kiss". Circumstances of life, that turned to this big front page in the newspaper.

They even said that she was heartbroken and she resented Ron, that was a big fat joke, really, she was happy for Ron, he found what she was still looking for, his soulmate, someone who understands him and loves him for who he is. Now she is the only one on the golden trio that is alone, without someone to share her pain, her love, her happiness, her everything, but she was happy for them, not resentful. Maybe just a little bit jealous, a good type of jealousy, the type of jealousy where you want what they have and you are happy that they have it.

Well she was now packing her belongings, she had spent the last couple weeks of her summer vacation in the Burrow, with the Weasley (and Harry and Luna). Mrs. Weasley loved to see the house full, and after Harry told her that he had proposed to Ginny, and she was starting to have grandchildren, she was on top of the ladder of happiness

Yes, Harry asked Ginny to marry him after the war, but they will have to wait for the end of the school year to marry her, that was the agreement he had with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

They were going back to Hogwarts to complete their education, alongside with some of students that were not capable of finishing their year because of the war. She was yet to know who was going to be the head girl and boy this year, she was hoping she could have that honour, it was something she always wanted, and now with this new opportunity to finish her seventh year, she wanted to do it all.

Ron had laughed when she said she wanted to be head girl, and said "what else is new, bloody hell, we all know that McGonagall thinks of you as the best student she ever had, she will give you the position of head girl, the real mystery is who will be head boy"

She was excited to go back, it was sort of rewarding after all they being through, even if Ron didn't see that way, his words were "Why? We faced Voldemort, why do we have to go back and face the N.E.W.T's, haven't we done enough, why make us suffer more?"

Harry was happy to go back to Hogwarts, because for Harry that the first place where he felt at home.

The packing part was always a problem, there were too many books to take, too many things to remember, and she couldn't leave anything behind. Crookshanks, was in the end of the bed lying down and looking at her packing. She was stressing, because today was the last day at the Burrow. She was excited she could finished her seventh year, she could take her N.E.W.T 's and because she could enjoy her last year without the possible of Voldemort attacking Harry, or anyone else. She could breathe, study and enjoy the last school year of her life.

Harry opened the door of hers and Ginny room, and gave Hermione a smile, he wasn't stressing even a bit, he and Ron would probably be packing in morning, and leave something behind. Harry's happiness was evident, he really wanted to go back and enjoy the last school with Ginny and with our friends, and she wanted the same, she wants to enjoy the last year with them and maybe find someone she could share her heart with.

After the war and breaking up with Ron she realized that she needed someone by her side, someone besides Harry and Ron, she wanted to feel something more than brotherly love. If she died in the war against Voldemort, she would have died without knowing what real love was.

"Finished packing Hermione?" Harry asked "You know you have being here for three hours, do you have so much to pack?"

"Yes and yes Harry. Yes I finished packing just a few minutes ago, and yes I have many things to pack, and I imagine that you haven't packed a thing." Harry didn't answered which meant that he didn't pack, Hermione sighed "and as usual you will pack everything tomorrow morning, in a hurry."

"Hermione, don't worry and come down, and enjoy your last day at the burrow with us. We are going to play Quidditch."

"But I don't even play"

"But you can watch us" he smiled, and took her hand "You know Hermione, you battled against Voldemort and his followers, how is it that you are still afraid of flying?"

"Flying is something that you can't control no matter how much you study it, and besides I like my feet on the ground, where they should be. Thank you very much. Quidditch, is for you lot, who likes to get themselves killed" and then Harry started laughing, she new he was mocking her, he knew she was afraid of flying since forever, but he enjoyed pointing it out, and she was fine with that, like she said she couldn't control a broom no matter how much she studied, so she just gave up, and decided to leave the brooms for people like Harry, that were happy when his feet were miles from the ground.

They played and laughed, and they had their last meal at Mrs Weasley table, where they laughed a little more, and when she was getting tired, she said goodnight and went to bed.

The next day came and like she predicted, Harry and Ron were packing their things like mad men's, and Mrs. Weasley was screaming at Ron for his irresponsibility, and Hermione, Ginny and Luna where laughing at sight of their desperation. Luna and Ginny warned their boyfriends about the fact they wouldn't have much time in the morning to pack everything and they would be on the run against time to pack everything. They decided that if they all wanted to arrived at time to King Cross, they would have to help them, because five working was faster than two lazy guys.

"Mate is this yours?" asked Ron with a pair of socks in his hand, Harry didn't even look at him and only said "Put it in your trunk and I will see it in Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell, why didn't I pack yesterday?"

"Because you are you, Ron" Hermione answered

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron said turning red

"You and my dear boyfriend are lazy, it was she is saying. Hurry and pack" said Ginny in an angry voice, sometimes she really resembled Mrs. Weasley.

They packed everything and hurried up to the car and left to King Cross. They crossed the 10 ¾ passage and they finally made it to the train. They were finally going back to Hogwarts she was going back to the place she loved. While she was entering the train she saw the blond figure that had tormented through the years, Draco Malfoy. He looked at her, and she could see his sad eyes, the eyes of someone who had went through a lot, and still hadn't find peace. He was officially free, he had gone to trial for is wrongdoings but the thanks to Harry testimony, about how he was forced to join the Death Eaters and that he it was his father fault that he was involved in all of that. He was given a chance to live his life right and it seemed like he was making an effort, at least it was what the newspapers said, but she knew not everything the papers said was true.

Draco looked at her, the stopped and stared, she couldn't look away, he nodded and got inside the train, and left her open mouthed, he didn't smirk, he actually nodded, he didn't show disgust like always, that was a surprise but maybe this was going to be a year full of surprises.


End file.
